


If you were my fire lily

by shackleq



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula (Avatar)-centric, Azutara - Freeform, Badass Katara (Avatar), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Lesbian Katara, Mental Health Issues, Minor Sokka/Suki, Past Aang/Katara (Avatar), Post-War, bi katara, kazula, minor yue/azula, sapphic katara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shackleq/pseuds/shackleq
Summary: Azula leaves Ba Sing Se and travels to Republic City with a plan to get her throne back. She gets stuck in the wilderness and promises to Yue that she will heal and help the people she's hurt to get the energy to get out. While in Republic City She realizes that she has developed a crush on Katara, who still does not forgive her for what she did.(This will be updating quite frequently)
Relationships: Azula & Katara (Avatar), Azula/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Yue (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	If you were my fire lily

Azula awoke in a panic, clutching at her throat, gasping for air, her vision blurry and light-headed. After moments her sight cleared and revealed just a light silhouette of her legs through the wool sheet, it was itchy and nothing like what she had when she lived in the palace. She missed the wonderful silk sheets and extravagant designs laced on to the pillows, displaying scenes like powerful Fire Nation people slaying dragons and their royal sigil. She reminisced on the past, aching for the luxury she used to have, but instead, all she had was a little, dirty backroom at an inn in the lowest ring of Ba Sing Se. She felt sickened by it more every day, the disrespect was not acceptable for a princess, a past princess at least. She barely made enough money to eat, let alone pay for rent. In turn, the inn owner took part of the pay to let her stay in the shoddy room. Azula was sick of it, the disrespect, the filth, the people. She wanted to go back to the Fire Nation but she knew her brother would put her back into the highly guarded Psych-ward he had conceived for her. She’d only been able to escape after months of precise planning.

She tied back her hair into a bun with a pale green ribbon and proceeded through the creaky doors out of the inn. The streets smelled foul and trash littered the streets at parts, there were crooks around corners, scheming, or just waiting for a victim to mug. She walked up to a small stand with mushy fruit, on one of its shoddy poles there was a torn poster of an artistic rendition of the avatar, Aang. It must have been months since she’d seen his face, she didn’t know what the poster was for but it brought her an idea, to maybe get back to her old kingdom.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blazing sun glared at Azula, her ostrich-horse’s dark feathers felt like the sun's blaze, making her very careful of where she rested her arms and legs. Her face was stained with dirt separated with tear lines and sweat. Her bun was half undone, the ribbon still gripped onto her warm hair for its life. Azula was delirious, lacking water and food, the landscape was harsh and she hadn’t come across water for days. She yearned to see someone, anyone. She felt like she’d never get out of this hell hole, it was worse than the psych ward-at least she got food there. She breathed shallowly and gripped her nails into her thighs tightly, she closed her eyes softly trying to avoid breaking down. Her eyes watered, feeling nice on her wind withered sclera. She wanted this rising pain in her throat to be over, to just get to her destination, to get to Republic city. Then her vision went black.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A draft blew through her silky hair softly, her gentle features and sharp eyes contrasting.he was in a garden area with neatly trimmed hedges and a natural pond in the middle, lily pads swayed slightly on its surface, and turtle ducks glided across the water. The sun reflected off of their damp shells and waterproof feathers.

A little girl approached the pond, she had a top-knot and wore elaborate robes, mostly red with a gold-like trim that seemed to glitter in the light and contrast with her dark hair.

Azula’s head whipped up, wide-eyed. She was still here, much to her unenthusiasm. She wished that her dream was real, that she was small again, before she knew the pain of her world and what her father would do.

She groaned and sat up, aching, looking around for her ostrich-horse. It was nowhere in sight. “I could’ve eaten you if I knew you were going to run away!” Her voice was shaky as she screamed into the sky, only a shadow of what it’s once snarky form, her echo was the only words she’d heard anyone say back to her in a long time.

With a sigh she lies back down, closing her eyes once again, with little hope left. She felt infinitesimal in this world, that no one was ever thinking of her for anything besides her horrendous acts.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moonlight trickled through the canopy onto the brush-covered forest floor, it seemed to soften Azula’s sleeping features. A pale flash of blue-tinted white light pierced through wherever it could find, illuminating everything. 

A soft hum broke through the air, Azula fluttered her eyes open to see where the sound was coming from. Above her was an ethereal girl, seemingly floating off the ground, the fabric of her dress and hair gently swayed without wind. Her hair was pure white, looking like the stars in the sky.

“I’ll give you the strength to leave, Azula.” Her voice echoed around. “If you promise to help yourself heal.” She leaned down to Azula and held her cheek, her hand was cold like a breeze, but it had a specific warmth.

“Who are you, and why do you know my name?” She was frightened but still, her voice held an air of a snarky tone, though it was hard to be annoying when your face was glowing red.

“I am Yue, the moon spirit.”

“I promise.” She half-lied, she was desperate to get out but she also did not want to abandon her plan.

“Thank you, Ran.” Azula flinched. Yue started to fade from her view like she was evaporating.

“And if you see Sokka, tell him you saw me.” Her voice faded out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azula ran, faster than she’s ever ran before. She felt a newfound sense of energy and felt especially powerful in the sunlight (more than she had in the past). It was like a door was open, freeing something inside of her. Her thoughts immediately went to her plan to get back to the fire nation kingdom and become the fire lord, like she rightfully was, but she pushed the thought away. Her encounter with Yue was whimsical, and she blushed whenever she remembered the moon spirit holding her cheek in her hand.

She traveled along winding paths for what seemed like days, scarcely eating by hunting (which was more just her shooting a blast of fire at her prey.) Soon the paths became more worn and there were roads, she followed them, looking for the one destination that she was trying to get to the whole time, Republic City. Zuko had told her stories about the city and where they made it when he visited her towards the beginning of her stay in the psych ward. But his visits became fewer and fewer throughout the months, eventually leading to her only seeing him around once a month (occasionally going a month without seeing him at all,) and him being more distant during them. Her brother still feared her, he didn’t believe she could change, that she would always do terrible things, which didn’t help her in getting better. She longed for someone who could help her heal, and she imagined she could find someone that could in Republic City.


End file.
